


Programa para el Desarrollo de la Empatía

by DulceHoney



Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Clubbing, Co-workers, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Underage Drinking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulceHoney/pseuds/DulceHoney
Summary: M.O.M. siempre se había preocupado por sus agentes, el problema es que no todos parecían estar conscientes de ello. Tras la evaluación negativa del Centro referente a su falta de empatía el núcleo decide asignarla a un programa especial para desarrollar su inteligencia emocional, en el cual tendrá que hacerse cargo de uno de sus agentes más problemáticos





	Programa para el Desarrollo de la Empatía

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic Martin x M.O.M. por lo que si no te gusta el ship o te molesta la temática no es recomendable para ti leer esta historia, por favor evitar reviews que impliquen quejarse de este aspecto dado que advertí previamente el tema a representar.

Siempre se había preocupado por sus agentes, no cabía duda al respecto. El problema era que al parecer no todos lo tenían claro y entre aquellos que no lo sabían se encontraba el núcleo. No era la primera vez que aquello que evaluaba como carencia de inteligencia emocional le pasaba la cuenta y era algo que aún no conseguía corregir.

Había intentado solucionarlo, su biblioteca estaba llena de libros sobre cómo mejorar la interacción con los empleados y había probado más de una técnica para combatir aquel punto débil en su evaluación. Todavía recordaba aquella vez en que llevó al equipo Mystery de campamento siguiendo precisamente los consejos de uno de esos libros y los nefastos resultados que le siguieron. Se había propuesto abandonar aquella idea de mejorar su capacidad empática, sin embargo esta nueva evaluación parecía indicarle que su evaluador no estaba a gusto con aquella decisión.

Es por eso que habían decidido aplicar un nuevo método para desarrollar su inteligencia emocional, algo que debiese resultarle menos dificultoso para comenzar y más específico. Se trataba de un programa de desarrollo de vínculos socioemocionales que había dado buenos resultados y que estaban seguros de que mejoraría su relación con los agentes bajo su cargo, el cual consistía en pasar un período compartiendo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con un agente asignado y con ello mejorar la comprensión mutua y la capacidad empática.

El problema sin embargo fue que su agente asignado resultó ser el agente Mystery, el estresante e inmaduro agente Mystery.

\- Sin intención de cuestionar su decisión, me preguntaba si no sería posible asignarme otro agente.-

\- Me temo que no es posible, el agente Mystery es el más joven a su cargo y según la evaluación el que más apoyo necesita de una figura adulta en su situación actual. Creemos que mejorar el vínculo entre ustedes ofrecerá beneficios para el desempeño de ambos.-

Acató sin intentar seguir discutiendo la decisión del núcleo. Sabía que una vez llegada a una conclusión como esa no iba a admitir cambio alguno.

\- Comenzará a partir del próximo lunes, ocupará el rol de un profesor de la academia Torrington tal como lo ha hecho en ocasiones anteriores. Su deber será guiar al agente Mystery y al resto de chicos a su cargo con empatía y comprensión. El objetivo es el agente Mystery, sin embargo estaremos atentos a la forma en que interactúe con el resto de los jóvenes en la clase.

¿Qué clase de actitud debería tomar con alguien como Martin? Sentía aprecio por el agente y ciertamente valoraba sus habilidades y su pasión por lo paranormal que incluso a veces le hacían recordar su propia forma de lidiar con los casos cuando comenzó, descontando la actitud inmadura y atolondrada por supuesto.

Revisó el expediente del chico para ver si podía llegar a sacar nuevas conclusiones al respecto. Había perdido a su madre siendo muy pequeño y su relación con la madre adoptiva no era del todo cercana a causa de su trabajo altamente demandante. Quizás podría buscar ejercer una actitud maternal con él e intentar actuar como su guía, lo que no daba seguridad de funcionar considerando que ya tenía diecisiete años, bien podría ser muy tarde para cambiar malos hábitos. Aunque recordaba haber leído que incluso cercano a la adultez un adolescente podía corregir actitudes nocivas con una educación amable pero estricta. Quizás no sería mala idea retomar aquel libro de trato a los empleados que había descartado después del incidente de la casa embrujada en el bosque, a fin de cuentas no era culpa del libro que el espíritu de un amante desesperado se hubiese apoderado del lugar.

Definitivamente esa sería su estrategia: un trato maternal, gentil pero estricto, de seguro le permitiría aprobar la evaluación sin problemas. Comenzaría su labor ese mismo sábado para adecuarse al ritmo y corregir posibles errores antes de comenzar la verdadera evaluación el día lunes.

\- Son las siete de la mañana, déjame seguir durmien… ¿¡M.O.M qué haces en mi cuarto!?- Gritó espantado al verla frente a él con la bandeja del desayuno esperándolo.

\- Buenos días Martin, pensé que mimar a mis agentes de vez en cuando no sería mala idea.- Dijo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.- Y porque quizás aquel libro de trato a los empleados no estaba tan equivocado.

Martin intentó mirarla disimuladamente mientras se encontraba sentada a su lado, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de verla con ropa casual y aunque el deseo de mirarla lo hacía sentir culpable el sentimiento que lo impulsaba a hacerlo fue superior. Llevaba una blusa blanca y pantalones negros ajustados que por algún motivo parecían verse especialmente bien en ella.

\- ¿Entonces el Centro te dijo que necesitabas tomar este curso para desarrollar tu inteligencia emocional y tienes que mimar a tus agentes para aprobar?- Resumió para sí mismo antes de recibir otra cucharada de avena en la boca de parte de M.O.M.-

\- No, sólo a ti, te asignaron como mi protegido para esta actividad de desarrollo.-

\- ¿Osea que está en mis manos que apruebes o no ese curso?-

\- No Martin, el Centro está constantemente vigilando nuestra actividad, por lo que si planeas extorsionarme de algún modo lo sabrán.- La mirada ilusionada de Martin se borró tras aquella frase. – Ahora abre grande y come tu desayuno.- El chico abrió la boca y recibió la cucharada de avena alegremente.

La situación era sin duda extraña aunque no tanto como la primera vez que M.O.M decidió mimar a sus agentes gracias a ese libro de cómo mejorar el rendimiento de los empleados. Eso de aparecer con delantal y diciéndole cosas lindas se había sentido como una especie de sueño rarísimo que al principio le costó procesar como real. Tener a su siempre seria y terrorífica jefa despertándolo con el desayuno se sentía como una fantasía retorcida que en circunstancias normales no habría imaginado posible, probablemente hasta hubiese sentido miedo ante la posibilidad de que M.O.M tuviese algún aparato que le permitiera leer su mente y castigarlo severamente por ello. Pero no, ahí estaba la verdadera M.O.M, haciendo algo que jamás imaginó posible.

Después de aquel shock inicial de hacía unos meses volver a verla de ese inusual modo hasta parecía una bendición inesperada.

\- Ahora vístete Martin, tengo planes para ti el día de hoy.- Martin la observó esperando a que dejase el cuarto, pero no daba señales de tener pensado hacerlo.

\- Eehh… M.O.M., sin duda me vestiría… a solas.-

\- No tiene que preocuparse por mi presencia agente Mystery, no soy una persona que vea la desnudez de alguien tan joven de esa manera.-

\- ¡Por favor M.O.M. sólo sal de mi cuarto, esto es vergonzoso!-

La sacó casi a la fuerza y cerró la puerta apenas la hizo salir ¿Quizás estaba siendo demasiado maternal? No entendía cómo podía sentirse avergonzado de desvestirse frente a ella, era demasiado joven como para ser su tipo y además tenía conocimientos de medicina y él lo sabía, la desnudez no era algo que le pareciese particularmente estimulante por si misma. La reacción le pareció sorprendente, siempre había pensado que los jóvenes no eran personas muy pudorosas.

\- Lamento haberle causado incomodidad agente Mystery, no pensé que podría darle alguna connotación adicional.-

\- ¡Pues claro que es incómodo! ¿Te sentirías cómoda si tuvieras que desvestirte frente a mí acaso?-

\- No veo problema al respecto si fuese necesario, imagino que tendría la madurez suficiente como para no confundir los contextos de modo tan burdo.- Dijo mirándolo con reproche. Aunque fuese un adolescente debía aprender a controlar sus impulsos y era su misión como guía enseñárselo.

El shock inicial de Martin se convirtió en incomodidad ¿Qué clase de vuelco estaba tomando la situación? Sea cual fuese estaba comenzando a parecerle demasiado intimidante. Desconocía a qué podía llegar M.O.M en sus intentos por cumplir con la labor de desarrollo que el Centro le había encomendado y todo indicaba que podía volverse un tanto extrema.

\- Está bien, entiendo la idea ¿Ahora podemos hablar de algo que no implique desnudez de parte de ninguno de los dos por favor?- Realmente no quería tener a su jefa desnuda en su habitación, especialmente siendo una mujer tan intimidante y atractiva al mismo tiempo.

\- Me parece bien, después de todo ya hemos perdido tiempo suficiente y tengo planeado nuestro itinerario: Primero saldremos a hacer algo de ejercicio y luego pasaremos la tarde estudiando, en la noche podemos ver un documental para relajarnos.-

\- ¡Oh vamos M.O.M., es sábado! ¿No podemos hacer algo divertido por al menos una vez? Tu evaluación comienza el lunes ¿No es así? ¡Relájate al menos hoy! Además, lo que evaluarán es que seas amable conmigo.

\- Y que sea una guía en tu desarrollo, mi deber es volverte un agente más maduro, no sólo jugar contigo.-

\- ¡Pero M.O.M. jugar también es importante! O quizás…- Martin le dedicó una mirada burlesca. - ¿Será posible? ¡Quizás lo que te pasa M.O.M es que eres igual que mi hermana, no sabes cómo divertirte!-

\- ¿De qué hablas Martin? Por supuesto que se divertirme, sólo tengo claras mis prioridades, la diversión sólo está permitida en momentos libres.-

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que te divertiste? ¿La fiesta de navidad?- Le respondió incrementando aún más la burla en su tono.

M.O.M. sabía que Martin sólo estaba buscando provocarla ¿De verdad creía que iba a caer con un truco tan infantil? Aunque quizás seguirle el juego no sería tan mala idea, de ese modo podía lograr que ambos conectasen y así generar confianza. Además, si Martin descubría que era posible compatibilizar deberes y diversión quizás podría comenzar a actuar de forma más responsable.

 - Está bien Martin, por hoy haremos las cosas a tu manera ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

\- ¡Muy bien! Deja que te muestre lo que es divertirse.-

Pasaron el día haciendo todo lo que el chico quería. M.O.M pensó al principio en invitar a Diana pero Martin se rehusó diciendo que estaba muy concentrada en los exámenes finales y el viernes ya habían tenido su maratón de películas, por lo que probablemente no querría sumarse ese sábado. Además, la idea de que lo viesen saliendo con su hermana y su jefa le parecía terriblemente vergonzosa y no quería arruinar aún más su imagen de chico genial (que en el fondo sabía que no tenía, pero ser visto con M.O.M. y Diana de seguro no le ayudaría a adquirirla).

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué te ha parecido este sábado de diversión al estilo Martin Mystery?- Le preguntó tras salir del cine.

\- Muy adorable Martin, si estuvieses saliendo con tu clon.- Dijo mientras terminaba de beber su refresco.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿De qué hablas? ¡El rey de la diversión nunca se equivoca!- Lo miró de reojo mientras el chico hacía berrinche ante su reacción, sabía que tenía la batalla ganada. Estaba segura de que le demostraría esa noche que tan divertida podía llegar a ser.

\- ¿Sabes Martin? Creo que es mi turno de elegir algo.-

\- Oh ¿Y qué podría ser eso? ¿Una velada de estudio nocturno?

\- Ya veremos, antes necesito que me acompañes a otro lugar.-

Martin observó impresionado aquel espacio que exudaba clase. Siempre había pensado que M.O.M, vivía en la oficina de manera literal, jamás pensó que tendría un departamento de ese tipo ni mucho menos con una decoración tan sofisticada.

\- ¡Todo en tu departamento se ve increíble M.O.M.! Jamás pensé que podías vivir en un lugar que no fuese la oficina.-

\- Tengo vida fuera del trabajo, que no te hubiese admitido en ella antes es algo totalmente diferente. Ahora iré a cambiarme, vuelvo enseguida. Y no toques nada Martin si no quieres meterte en problemas.

\- ¿Qué cosas piensas de mi M.O.M? ¡Sabes que soy muy cuidadoso!

\- No te burles Martin.- Dijo mirándolo de reojo antes de dejarlo solo en la sala de estar.

Comenzó a revisar cada rincón de la sala, la cual contaba con una luz tenue que daba al lugar una apariencia sumamente encantadora, los cuadros de las paredes cambiaban de imágenes cada cierto tiempo y en las estanterías podía ver muchos libros de los cuales gran parte estaban en idiomas que desconocía y aquellos en inglés poseían títulos demasiado confusos para su nivel. Sin duda M.O.M era una persona increíblemente culta.

Una foto llamó su atención ¿Era acaso M.O.M. cuando joven? Pudo notar que aún conservaba su belleza de esos años, aunque ahora con cierto encanto maduro que aunque le avergonzaba reconocer no podía negar. Salía junto a un hombre que debía fácilmente superarla por unos veinte años ¿Sería acaso su padre?

\- Él fue uno de mis profesores cuando estudiaba en la academia para agentes del Centro.

\- Oh vaya, pensé que era tu padre ¿Qué edad tenías en esta foto?-

\- Veintisiete, y no, era mi amante.- Pudo ver como a Martin se le caía la cara ante ese comentario. – No te asustes Martin, era viudo, sólo que nuestra relación no era tan formal como para llamarlo mi novio en ese tiempo.-

\- ¿Cómo fue que terminaron?-

\- Digamos que la vida separó nuestros caminos, él no quería volver a tener una relación formal y ambos estábamos demasiado ocupados en nuestras carreras como para intentarlo, así que lo nuestro era más bien algo esporádico.-

\- Vaya…- Aquello era un dato que jamás pensó que oiría de M.O.M., siempre la había visto como alguien suspendida entre las cuatro paredes de su oficina en El Centro y sin vida más allá de lo que hacía en su trabajo, enterarse de algo tan personal fue inesperado.  
– Dime ¿está bien contarme algo como esto?-

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? No hay ninguna ilegalidad en ello. Aunque en esto si podría haberla un poco.- Dijo acercándose a un compartimento de la cocina y retirando de éste una hermosa botella color granate.

\- ¿Crees que no he bebido antes? ¿Qué clase de persona piensas que soy?- Sonrió al responderle.

\- Estoy segura de que no con tu líder.- M.O.M. se sentó en el sofá trayendo consigo la botella granate y dos copas. No había notado hasta ese momento que había cambiado su vestimenta casual por un vestido corto blanco que resaltaba su atractiva figura.

\- ¿Qué pasa si se enteran en el Centro que estás incitando a beber a uno de tus agentes menores de edad?- Dijo con cierta malicia en la voz mientras le sonreía.

\- El Centro no vigila el interior de mi departamento, puedes llamarle beneficios de estar en una escala superior y presentar un comportamiento intachable.

Brindaron mientras conversaban de cosas triviales sobre aquel día, la asignación de M.O.M y lo que sería el programa para la semana siguiente. A la primera copa se sintió con el valor suficiente de mirar sin tanta timidez la figura de M.O.M. adornada por aquel hermoso vestido blanco que la hacía ver tremendamente sofisticada y sensual a la vez, sin duda el blanco le sentaba muy bien y aquellos pensamientos que normalmente hubiesen sido demasiado vergonzosos de permitirse expresar comenzaban a fluir bajo el efecto del licor.

\- ¿Y por cierto, qué fue eso de llevarme el desayuno a la cama? Por un momento pensé que estaba alucinando.-

\- Quería mimarte de forma maternal, el libro decía que representar una figura materna puede generar respeto y mejorar el vínculo cuando se trata de subordinados jóvenes.-

\- ¿Estás loca? ¡Ninguna madre le lleva a su hijo el desayuno a la cama con delantal y vistiendo ropa sexy! ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Estabas acaso intentando seducirme? Sé que soy un imán para las mujeres mayores.- M.O.M lo miró sorprendida ante tanta honestidad de su parte, Martin era el agente que la trataba de forma más casual dada su actitud inmadura y relajada, sin embargo sabía que le guardaba suficiente respeto como para no decir algo así en circunstancias normales. Sin duda el alcohol ya le había hecho efecto, su resistencia parecía ser sumamente baja.

\- Creo que es suficiente licor para ti hoy. Sin embargo aún no cumplo con mi parte del trato de mostrarte que tan divertida puedo llegar a ser ¿Estarás en condiciones?-

\- ¿Bromeas M.O.M.? ¡Por supuesto! Tan poco alcohol no le haría nada a Martin, el rey de las fiestas.- No estaba del todo alcoholizado pero sin duda la bebida lo había hecho volverse bastante más directo a la hora de dar su opinión, lo que a excepción de haberla tratado de sexy y descaradamente haberla mirado de pies a cabeza no cambiaba mucho en relación a su actitud usual.

Lo llevó a un club nocturno ubicado en lo que parecía ser un antiguo local que aunque pequeño a primera vista acababa por abrirse en un inmenso espacio cuya oscuridad era iluminada por luces que cubrían el techo como cientos de estrellas de colores titilantes jugando al compás de la música. El aire era denso y podía sentirse la vibración de los bailarines inundar el ambiente con un aura sensual y asfixiante.

Martin seguía impactado contemplando el lugar y asimilando lo que acababan de hacer. M.O.M intercedió en la puerta para que lo dejasen entrar diciendo que había cumplido hace no mucho los veintiuno y que había olvidado su identificación. Pensó que no le creerían pero por el contrario, le guiñaron un ojo a M.O.M. y le dijeron que por ser ella podían perdonarlo esta vez como un regalo para su compañero por haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad a nivel mundial, pero que para la próxima debía traer su identificación sin falta.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Dijo Martin casi gritando para que sus palabras la alcanzasen.

\- Tengo amigos aquí, digamos que me conocen lo suficiente como para hacerme favores.- Aquella frase sorprendió al chico, realmente M.O.M. resultó ser bastante más osada de lo que imaginaba.

\- ¿Quieres beber algo antes de ir a la pista? Sé que dije que no más alcohol por hoy pero estamos “celebrando tus veintiún años” así que puedes beber lo que quieras, yo invito.- Le dijo mientras se acercaban a la barra adornada con luces de neón.

Martin sin duda aceptó, todo esto era totalmente nuevo para él, sin embargo no quería mostrarse débil, mucho menos ante alguien como M.O.M. quien lo había impresionado inmensamente aquella noche. Jamás pensó que habían tantas cosas de su jefa que no sabía en lo absoluto y que contrastarían tanto con la imagen que tenía de ella. Recordaba que alguna vez Billy le había dicho que M.O.M era el alma de la fiesta cuando había que celebrar pero jamás pensó que a ese extremo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de poder aguantar otro trago? Ya pareces haber bebido suficiente- M.O.M lo miró sintiendo ya el característico mareo del alcohol en su cuerpo pero perfectamente consciente de todo lo que ocurría. Tenía una excelente resistencia alcohólica y conocía su límite, por lo que sabía beber lo suficiente como para desinhibirse sin perder el control. Terminar reventada no era su estilo aunque ciertamente le gustaba llegar al punto en que toda prohibición mental parecía abandonarla.

Martin la miró con una expresión de rabieta infantil que en ese contexto se veía sumamente ridícula. Realmente pretendía ganarle bebiendo ¿En qué estaba pensando? Aunque le reconocía el mérito a ser capaz de aún no vomitar a pesar de haber ingerido una cantidad de alcohol bastante alta para ser un novato. Se había preparado para acompañarlo al baño en caso de que eso ocurriese pero seguía sin ser necesario.

\- Ven, suficiente alcohol para ti por ahora.- Dijo tirándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo a la pista de baile casi segura de que el chico no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que le había dicho a causa del volumen de la música.

Comenzaron a bailar en medio de aquel mar humano de cuerpos sudorosos y humo que volvían el aire casi irrespirable, y el baile que había comenzado con una distancia políticamente aceptable entre ellos poco a poco comenzó a pegar sus cuerpos a causa de la falta de espacio y el movimiento.

Quiso alejarse del chico al notar que su pierna había sin querer rozado la entrepierna de Martin, sin embargo su intento por mantener algo de decencia fue frustrado por aquellos brazos que la aprisionaron contra su cuerpo para finalmente plantar un beso torpe en sus labios ¿¡Qué acababa de ocurrir?!

\- ¡Martin detente! Esto no…- Pero era muy tarde, la música y el alcohol habían imposibilitado al chico de oír sus reclamos y terminó por callarla con otro beso mucho más profundo que el anterior mientras se negaba a soltarla.

No estaba bien, absolutamente no estaba bien, pero la sensación de los brazos de Martin oprimiendo su cuerpo sumado a la suavidad de sus labios la estaban haciendo alucinar con algo que precisamente por lo erróneo estaba resultando sumamente deseable y que con ayuda del alcohol y la oscuridad no pudo resistir.

Sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro del chico para tomar control de aquel beso, que aunque torpe resultaba inmensamente tentador en aquellas circunstancias. Deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca y poco a poco fue guiándolo en aquella experiencia que parecía resultarle completamente nueva. El miedo y la culpa ante el primer contacto habían desaparecido y en su lugar se había apoderado de ella un deseo enorme de continuar disfrutando del cuerpo de su nuevo amante.

Despertó observando aquel cuarto que le parecía totalmente desconocido y no fue sino hasta unos segundos más tarde que reconoció que se trataba del cuarto de M.O.M. Aún no asimilaba lo que había ocurrido aquella noche y todavía conservaba una leve resaca. Ni en la más salvaje de sus fantasías hubiese imaginado que su primera vez sería nada menos que con su jefa, la mujer más intimidante que conocía. Sentía que de seguro M.O.M. lo golpearía apenas lo viese despierto, sin duda todo había sido culpa del alcohol. Recordaba perfectamente haber sido él quien había iniciado todo mientras bailaban, era una mujer tan atractiva y en medio del roce y de la oscuridad no fue capaz de contenerse. Maldecía haber tomado tanto.

\- Al fin despertaste, pensé que lo ideal sería dejarte dormir, aunque no te acostumbres ¿Quieres tomar algo para la resaca?- Martin levantó la vista y vio a M.O.M apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, tenía puesta una bata de satén bajo la cual podía notar su evidente desnudez. Tragó saliva mientras observaba con terror a aquella mujer que estaba seguro de que lo mataría ahora que estaba despierto.

\- ¿Pasa algo?-

\- Pues… sobre lo de anoche, verás, lamento.-

\- No te preocupes, son cosas que ocurren, no te sientas culpable.- Le respondió sentándose a su lado.

El chico estaba sumamente nervioso, sabía que todo aquello serían demasiadas emociones juntas para él y había pensado toda la mañana en cómo lidiarían con ello una vez despertase. Se sentía mal por no haber sido capaz de controlarse, jamás había estado con alguien tan joven y sabía que lo que había hecho era absolutamente ilegal. Para colmo el chico carecía de experiencia por lo que ni siquiera fue que hubiese valido la pena como amante en proporción al lío en que se había metido. Sintió algo de lastima por él viéndolo en ese estado tan vulnerable.

\- No estoy molesta contigo, yo fui quien debió controlarse, después de todo soy el adulto en esta situación. Asumo mi error.

\- ¿Osea que no vas a golpearme por ello?-

\- ¿De qué hablas Martin? Soy igual de responsable en esto que tú.-

\- ¡Que alegría me da oírte decir eso!- Dijo mientras la abrazaba olvidando que se encontraba aún desnudo bajo las sábanas. - ¿Sabes? No deberías sentirte tan culpable, realmente lo disfruté mucho.-

\- Martin, agradecería que no me abrazaras en este estado, no creo que sea el mejor momento.-

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿No que la desnudez no te importaba?-

\- Claro que no me importa en otros contextos, pero este…-

\- ¿Acaso te provoca estar conmigo de esta forma?- Dijo inesperadamente seductor ¿En qué momento el chico había comenzado a sentir que tenía el control?

\- ¡Martin, detente en este mismo instante si no quieres que me enoje!- Gritó intentando recuperar su autoridad, no podía creer lo rápido que el chico había pasado de aquella actitud sumisa a tener claro que a pesar de todo la situación le era menos desfavorable de lo que pensaba.

Pero era muy tarde, el chico la había lanzado sobre la cama para aprisionarla en un abrazo que le permitía a M.O.M sentir todo su cuerpo rozarse contra el de ella antes de recibir un beso en sus labios al que no pudo oponer resistencia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido sexo con alguien y su cuerpo parecía estar especialmente sensible al contacto físico, por lo que su fuerza de voluntad rápidamente colapsó al sentir el tonificado cuerpo de su acompañante presionarla contra la cama.

\- ¿Qué tal te resulto como amante?- Dijo mientras besaba su cuello y bajaba poco a poco a través de su cuerpo

\- Aún te falta mucha práctica.-

\- ¡Qué esperabas! ¡Después de todo lo de anoche fue mi primera vez!- El chico detuvo su recorrido a través del cuerpo de su acompañante para lanzarle aquello casi berrinchudamente.

Aquel dato no le extrañaba en lo absoluto tras conocer su desempeño sexual, sin embargo quería pensar que había estado antes con otras personas, el chico era joven y saber que había sido su primera vez la hacía sentir aún más culpable.

\- ¡Pero tú eres muy buena en ello, de hecho creo que podrías enseñarme! Después de todo ¿No que parte de la misión que te asignó el Centro era guiarme y aportar a mi desarrollo?- Le respondió en un tono perversamente sensual.

\- Estoy segura de que no era esto a lo que se referían precisamente.- La sensación de sentir al chico llegar hasta su entrepierna la distrajo por completo, era sorprendente que hubiese accedido a ello sin que ella se lo pidiera considerando lo nulo que había sido con el juego previo durante la madrugada en aquel encuentro que se había sentido casi como un acto masturbatorio de parte de su joven e inexperto amante, quien apenas llegaron a su departamento se lanzó contra ella y después de unos cuantos besos torpes procedió a penetrarla agresivamente para luego quedarse dormido casi instantáneamente entre sus brazos. Supuso que de alguna forma intentaba compensarla por ello.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estuvo con alguien de esa forma? Su estresante nivel de exigencia la había sumergido en un período en que el contacto sexual se había reducido bastante y ocasiones como esta eran tan poco comunes que había terminado acostándose con un chico que evidentemente no iba a satisfacerla. Sin embargo verlo tan dedicado a darle placer y sentirlo tan sincero en su actuar estaba resultando ser excitante de una forma inesperada.

Acarició su cabello con una ternura insólita en ella mientras lo observaba complacerla con su lengua. Sabía que aquello representaba un peligro inmenso, pero no era como que pudiese volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar las cosas, además, verlo tan preocupado de hacerla sentir bien había resultado ser una sorpresa bastante grata.

\- ¿Puedo parar un momento? estoy algo cansado-

\- Está bien- Dijo conteniendo las ganas de reír ante ese comentario, realmente el chico podía ser sorpresivamente dulce cuando se encontraba en una posición vulnerable, lo que la hizo querer complacerlo de vuelta.

\- ¡M.O.M, no es necesario que lo hagas si no quieres!- Dijo tremendamente sonrojado al verla bajar hacia su erección con la evidente idea de encargarse de ella con su boca.

\- No imaginé que te preocuparías tanto de mi comodidad en estas circunstancias.-

\- ¡Claro que sí! No soy tan bruto como… supongo que pensaste anoche.- M.O.M. se sorprendió al ver que el chico recordaba los detalles de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ciertamente la experiencia había sido un desastre, pero ver a Martin esforzándose tanto por compensarla por ello la había sorprendido ¿Por eso es que había sido tan insistente en querer volver a tener sexo con ella? Todo comenzó a tener sentido.

Lo dejó terminar en su boca para luego lanzarse entre sus brazos. Estaba hambrienta de contacto físico en ese momento y quería pasar la tarde disfrutando de la inesperada delicadeza que había descubierto en su subordinado. Sabía que iba a tener problemas si alguien descubría que su misión de desarrollo empático se había salido estrepitosamente de control pero en el fondo no se sentía tan mal, aquello le había permitido conocerlo y conectar con él mejor de lo que esperó, ciertamente de un modo muy poco convencional y altamente cuestionable, pero los había conectado.

\- Todavía quedan condones en el velador ¿Sabes?- El chico la miró sorprendida, al parecer no esperaba esa insinuación después de la última vez.

\- ¿Estás segura? Pensé que no querrías hacerlo conmigo de nuevo.-

\- No niego que fuiste un bruto y el peor amante que he tenido, pero en este segundo realmente lo deseo.-

El chico era agresivo en su ritmo sexual y su energía era inmensa, su intensidad resultaba gratificante y para su sorpresa consiguió durar lo suficiente como para permitirle llegar al orgasmo y hacerla colapsar contra el colchón unos segundos antes de que finalmente se dejase caer agotado sobre su cuerpo tras acabar.

Guardaron silencio por un instante mientras luchaban por recuperar el aliento, el cual Martin tardó menos en regular gracias a su vigor juvenil ¡Las ventajas de ser joven!

Se miraron por unos segundos tras los cuales el chico se lanzó directamente a besarla en los labios larga y profundamente. Su técnica, ahora un poco menos torpe, imitaba en gran parte a la suya, lo que le pareció inmensamente sensual como si de una marca que hubiese dejado impregnada en la mente de su amante se tratase.

\- Te amo, realmente quiero estar contigo.- M.O.M lo miró con una expresión descolocada en el rostro ante aquella frase cargada de ingenuidad.

\- Martin, no me amas, sólo estás deslumbrado y confundido después de todo lo que acaba de suceder. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera sabes cómo se siente estar enamorado.-

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¡Estoy siendo honesto!-

\- Que no me conoces más que como tu jefa en el Centro, no sabes nada de mí y hasta hace unas horas yo era a tus ojos alguien cuya vida se reducía a trabajar y vivir en mi oficina, y eso último lo creías literalmente. Nadie podría enamorarse de otra persona con un conocimiento así de vago.-

\- ¿Si llegase a conocerte más podrías… darme una oportunidad?-

\- No Martin, me temo no ser la persona indicada para ti, no como pareja.-

\- ¡Pero funcionamos sexualmente! ¿No es así? ¿No soy acaso lo suficientemente bueno?-

\- Las relaciones de pareja son más que sexo y hay muchas cosas que aún te faltan por aprender. Estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien algún día pero yo no soy esa persona por el momento.-

\- ¿Por el momento?- Los ojos del chico se iluminaron y adquirieron una expresión de ilusión inmensa.

\- Probablemente tampoco a futuro.- Ilusión que se apagó rápidamente.

Almorzaron en la mesa de la cocina una comida inesperadamente elaborada que por lo que M.O.M dijo había sido preparada por el robot que se encargaba de todo en el departamento, un sistema de casa inteligente programado para limpiar, regular la temperatura, registrar todo lo necesario y preparar también las comidas que aún no existía en la Tierra pero que era de uso común en el planeta de uno de sus amigos interestelares. Se lo habían regalado para una navidad hace un par de años y lo consideraba uno de los mejores y más prácticos regalos que había recibido en su vida.

\- Ahora debo abrir un portal para dejarte en tu habitación, imagino que Diana debe estar muy preocupada por ti, no has hablado con ella desde el viernes.-

\- De seguro no se dará cuenta, dudo que haya visitado mi cuarto, apuesto a que está feliz de no tenerme cerca.- M.O.M lo miró con una expresión cuestionadora en el rostro. Sin duda el chico aún tenía mucho que aprender sobre las personas.

\- En fin, nos vemos el lunes en la academia.-

\- ¿Y si me quedo contigo esta noche?- M.O.M. le dio una mirada de reproche que inmediatamente dejó en claro su respuesta. - Bueno ¡Nos vemos M.O.M.!- Sin embargo algo agarró su brazo mientras intentaba cruzar por el portal hacia su cuarto, reteniéndolo con ello en la sala.

\- Aunque podrías venir nuevamente de vez en cuando, no eres tan mal amante.- Le susurró al oído antes de empujarlo por el portal, el cual lo dejó caer justo sobre su cama en Torrington, donde permaneció perplejo por unos segundos intentando procesar aquella frase.

Quizás esto del desarrollo de vínculos no sería tan malo después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del autor:  
> ¡Lo siento Diana por haberte quitado la primera vez de Martin!  
> Martin x M.O.M. es mi pareja favorita junto con Martin x Diana, aunque sé que de seguro me traerá problemas e incluso críticas haber escrito esto. Me encantó trabajar con el concepto de la dualidad de mentalidades entre dos personajes ubicados en los extremos opuestos en el campo de la madurez mental.
> 
> Si les sirve de algo este fic ocurre después del final de la tercera temporada, por lo que en teoría no debería faltar demasiado para que Martin cumpla los dieciocho. Pensé poner a Martin con mayoría de edad pero quería que el fic ocurriese no mucho después del final de la tercera temporada y quería mantener el factor de que M.O.M. se sintiera culpable por haberse metido en problemas que podrían costarle su puesto, me gusta ese factor dentro de la historia y con dieciocho no hubiese estado presente.
> 
> Me cuesta considerar esta historia como un Martin x M.O.M. porque realmente no hay amor de por medio, pero por haber sexo entre ellos técnicamente entra en esa categoría. Pensé mucho en cómo desarrollaría la relación para que tuviese sentido y al mismo tiempo respetase el canon de los personajes y la idea de que si ocurriese algo entre ellos sería un accidente relacionado al gusto de M.O.M. por festejar salvajemente me pareció muy coherente. 
> 
> No veo a M.O.M. como alguien que se pudiera enamorar de Martin pero sin duda él es lo suficientemente inmaduro como para confundirse en una situación así, quería que hubiese una escena donde ambos hablaran al respecto y aclarasen las cosas.
> 
> Tengo planes de escribir algo más respecto a estos dos y la semana de M.O.M. bajo el Programa de Desarrollo de la Empatía, aunque con un foco más descriptivo y con un sello más fetichista, ya veremos que tal resulta.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos y gracias por leer!


End file.
